


Dirty Dancer

by GivemeanID



Series: The Festival [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Creative ways to kill people, Dancing, Izuna made a deal with the devil and loved every second of it, M/M, Madara would like to bleach his brain thank you very much, Tobirama in skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Izuna is in a bit of a predicament when a wild Tobirama appears. Of course, our favorite Uchiha is unable to control his mouth.It might end up way better that what he imagined, though.





	Dirty Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Uchiha having the hots for pretty deadly people is endlessly funny to me ^^ So enjoy !

Izuna had to admit he should learn to shut his mouth. Yes, it would be a good idea. He would do just that once he'd managed to get out of his current predicament. Nobody should know that a bunch of civilian bandits succeeded in capturing him.

Dammit, he needed to get out of here !

Even if they were civilians, they knew how to restrain a shinobi. Izuna was left squirming to loosen his binding. And because of the chakra restraining seals, he couldn't even burn them. Apparently, they wanted to ask for a ransom. If he got out of that one, Madara would never let him hear the end of it. As he finally managed to weaken the rope binding his ankles, a bandit entered the cell, pulling an unconscious someone by the hair.

\- Hey boy, he said with a laugh, here is your new cellmate.

Izuna opened his mouth for a scathing retort when he noticed the other prisonner hair color. White as snow. Fuck. This was Tobirama. He almost snorted. At least, he wouldn't be the only one humiliated.

That was what he thought until he saw Tobirama's body litterally ripple. His legs surged behind the bandit and clamped on his neck like a fucking vice. He squeazed - his thights contracted and Izuna gulped - and the bandit fell on the ground with a sickening thud, very very dead. Tobirama stood up, dusting his shirt, looking supremely bored.

\- Kss, he said, why do I have to do that ?  
\- What are you doing here ?! Izuna whispered shouted.  
\- Well, I sensed you running into trouble, so I decided to come and give you a hand. I t would be a shame if the ceasefire broke because you went and got yourself killed by a bunch of amateurs.

Izuna wheezed, furious. Tobirama knelt next to him, tore the seals and untied the ropes. Izuna jumped on his feet, rubbing his wrists.

\- Don't expect me to thank you.  
\- I wasn't.  
\- Good. Now I am gonna destroy these fuckers.  
\- No need. I already did it.  
\- What ?! When ?!  
\- Ten seconds ago.  
\- Bullshit ! You were right here.  
\- I multitask.  
\- And pray tell, O Senju lord, how the fuck you did that ?!!

Tobirama raised an unimpressed brow.

\- I am suiton master. And the Human body is 70% water.  
\- ....?!!  
\- I drowned their brains, Uchiha.

Izuna gaped. And blushed. And felt himself harden in his pants. Oh gods, the Senju should not see that. Flashes of white skin and pink lips. He became even redder. The Senju squinted and Izuna wanted nothing more than disappear underground.

\- Did you... Is... Does the fact that I drowned people with their own blood get you hard, Uchiha ?

And that was it. Izuna lost totally control of his mouth and started sprouting nonsense. Now there was gonna be a real breach in the ceasefire because Tobirama was going to strangle him with his guts.

\- Yes ! Yes I am hard and this is entirely your fault ! Do you know I've been having wet dreams of you since that fucking Festival ?! I've touched myself to the thought of you ! Pretty sure I am not the only one, by the way...

He breathed and since Tobirama showed no sign of stopping him, just stood there with arms crossed, gazing at him like Izuna was an experiment he couldn't figure out, the Uchiha Heir bullied on.

\- It shouldn't be legal to be so sexy and deadly at the same time !! And your dancing was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen and I've considered kidnapping you to make you dance only for me ! And when you would have been too tired to dance anymore, I would have pinned you under my weight and fucked you till you passed out !

He stood there, panting, right eye twitching. Tobirama didn't move a finger.

\- Okay, you can brain me now, Izuna said.

Tobirama tilted his head and tapped a finger against his lips. Izuna gulped. All of this had done nothing to tamper his boner.

\- You said you liked seeing me dance ?  
\- Yes ! Fuck yes !  
\- Okay... Let's make a deal Uchiha...  
\- What ?!  
\- The peace talks are too slow to my liking. Help Madara convince your Elders to sign the treaty... and I'll give you a private show.

Izuna's eyes widened and he made a sound like he had been punched in the guts. Tobirama let a cruel smirk grace his lips, bent down with the vivacity of a snake, bit the tip of Izuna's nose before licking it and winking.

\- I'll take that as a yes...

And just like that, Izuna was alone in the decimated bandit camp, with the father of all hardons, surrounded by drowned corpses in the middle of a fucking forest.

\- Fucking Senju, he growled, shoving a hand down his pants.

***********************

And now, he was slouched on a couch, still not believing what was happening, as amostly naked Tobirama tinkered with a radio to find a decent song to dance on. The Senju wore a blue skirt that fell down to his knees and light make up. He looked absolutely delicious and Izuna had difficulties containing himself.

Having made his choice, Tobirama stood up and marched to Izuna like a conqueror, with a smirk on his lips, and placed himself between his spread legs. Izuna was gaping like a fish, Sharingan on, eyes fixated on the pink lips and on the tongue that darted between them. He could not believe his luck really. After his encounter with the Senju, three week ago, he had annoyed the Elders with all his might - had even managed to rope Hikaku, Kaya and her husband Kotaro into it - and finally, finally, two days ago, the Elders cracked and signed the damn treaty.

And now...

\- Eyes on me, Uchiha.

Izuna stiffened, eyes wide, breath short. Licking his lips slowly, his eyes slightly hooded, Tobirama rolled his hips. Once. Twice. He accelerated his movements with the music, muscles shifting beautifully under white skin, gaze still on Izuna, who had forgotten how to breath.

The music accelerated again, and as the final notes rang in the air, Tobirama bent, caught Izuna's hands, put them on his waist and bent violently backward, kept standing only by Izuna's weight. When the music stopped, Tobirama straightened slowly, breathing deeply. He stared at Izuna's groin, which sported a noticeable bulge. The corner of the Senju's lips quirked upward.

Tobirama knelt and nudged the Uchiha's legs wide open.

\- Want some help with that ?  
\- Yeesh... Izuna squeacked.

He went to catch Tobirama by the hair, but the young man snarled.

\- Keep your hands where I can see them Uchiha. Or I'm tying you here for your brother to find.

Izuna shouldn't find that as hot, but yet he did. He put his hands on the couch's armsrests. Tobirama smiled and pulled Izuna's pants and underwears down his knees. The Uchiha's cock sprang free, hard and dripping. Tobirama bent his head and licked a long line on the underside. Izuna shuddered and closed his eyes. Tobirama nibbled lightly on the head and took his into his mouth. He bobbed his head, getting Izuna on the edge of the razor, before releasing him.

With a big smile, he stabbed the tip of his tongue into the tip and punched the Uchiha's perineum with one of his knuckles. Izuna came with a shout and Tobirama swallowed it to the last drop. He stood up, cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiled.

\- Always nice doing business with you, Uchiha.

He kissed Izuna's forehead, caught his discarded yukata, and exited the room, whistling cheerfully. Izuna just laid there, groggy.

\- Fucking Senju, he muttered.

OMAKE:

Madara was coming back from a meeting with the healers when he crossed path with Tobirama Senju getting out of the Head House, wearing a skirt and nothing else, looking every bit like a cat with cream on his whiskers.

He winked at Madara and disappeared. Feeling dread creeping up his spine, Madara ran into the house to find Izuna sprawled on the couch, pants down, with glassy eyes and a dazzed smile.

\- Fucking Senju, his brother said.

Madara decided very firmly he didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama is totally a closeted sadist in this ^^
> 
> Also, very-sex-positive-asexual! Tobirama ;)


End file.
